Baby Syndrome
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Armin yang harus berhadapan dengan pertanyaan Eren seputar cara membuat anak. /semi-canon /Drabble


**Baby Syndrome**

.

**Summary:** Armin yang harus berhadapan dengan pertanyaan Eren seputar cara membuat anak.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materi dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warnings:** semi-canon, shota!eren, shota!armin, minim deskripsi, drabble.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

"Armin, bagaimana cara membuat anak?" tanya Eren di suatu hari yang cerah. Bola mata hijau segar milik eren menatap Armin intens, wajahnya tertekuk serius, seolah-olah sedang menanyakan perihal hidup dan mati.

"EH?" Armin tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan absurd dadakan ini. Apakah ia terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang telah berumah tangga sehingga Eren bertanya seperti itu? "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" lanjutnya.

"Soalnya Mikasa terus bertanya dan sampai sekarang belum ada jawaban. Aku jadi ikutan penasaran." Eren menjelaskan.

"Tidak tanya orang tuamu?"

Eren berbaring sembari menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Sudah. Mereka bilang bahwa anak turun dari langit dibawa oleh malaikat. Hmph! Mana mungkin aku percaya begituan. Memangnya aku anak kecil yang gampang dibohongi apa." Eren menggembungkan pipinya.

'_Kamu memang masih kecil, Eren…'_ Armin membatin.

"Nah, karena kamu pintar, jadi kupikir kamu pasti tahu jawabannya." Antusiasme kembali membakar semangat Eren.

Armin menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, menghindari tatapan Eren. "Um, aku, umm … detailnya aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalau secara garis besar sih … tahu." Suara bocah berambut pirang tersebut semakin mengecil di ujung kalimat. Wajah terasa panas. Sesekali ia memilin ujung bajunya.

Ada hening sesaat.

"Terus?" Eren menuntut jawaban.

"Apa?" Armin malah balik tanya.

"Lanjutannya."

"Lanjutan yang mana?"

"Bagaimana cara membuat anak."

"Err, itu … wah! cuaca hari ini bagus, ya!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan, Armin."

Eren memegang kedua pundak Armin. "Lihat aku dan jawab." Eren mendadak dramatis semacam adegan di film romansa anak muda yang meminta pertanggungjawaban kekasihnya.

Armin tidak bisa menghindar lagi kali ini.

"Baiklah jika kamu memaksa. Jadi, begini…." Eren langsung duduk manis, siap mendengarkan seminar singkat bertajuk 'Cara Mudah Memahami Sistem Reproduksi Untuk Anak Usia Di Bawah 10 Tahun Oleh Profesor Armin Arlert'.

"E-ehem!" Armin berdeham, biar kelihatan profesional.

"Ada seorang pria. Ada seorang wanita. Keduanya bertemu lalu saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian mereka menikah dan—" Rona merah merambat di pipi Armin. Ia terlihat seperti tomat ranum sekarang.

"Dan?" tanya Eren.

"Dan—um, aaargh aku tidak tahu lagi!" Armin mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Pokoknya mereka begini dan begitu lalu _voila! _Jadilah mereka punya bayi yang lucu dan imut. Selesai."

Hening lagi.

Kening Eren berkerut. Bukannya mendapat pencerahan, ia malah tambah bingung. "Cuma begitu?" Ada ketidakpuasan dalam kalimatnya.

"Terus maumu apa?" Armin sudah lelah dengan rasa penasaran Eren.

"Hmmm, sesuatu yang lebih … seru, misalnya," ucap Eren polos.

Armin menggetok kepala Eren dengan buku yang ia bawa, membuat sang korban meringis. "Ah sudahlah, Eren! Itu urusan orang dewasa. Anak-anak seperti kita tidak perlu tahu. Kamu pasti nantinya paham juga kalau sudah waktunya." Armin memang bijak, sebijak guru silat yang memberikan petuah untuk muridnya.

Eren mengelus kepalanya yang habis ditabok. "Ugh, oke deh."

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar," kata Armin sambil membereskan buku-buku.

"Aku juga," Eren meraba perutnya yang keroncongan. Ternyata pertanyaan cara membuat anak bisa membuatnya kelaparan. "Mau makan di rumahku? Hari ini Ibu membuat kue."

"Boleh. Aku ingin bertemu Mikasa," Respons Armin dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

_fin_

.

* * *

**A/N: **

Drabble ternyata obat yang cukup mujarab untuk membangkitkan semangat menulis saya (tapi akhirnya saya jadi gak bisa nulis yang panjang-panjang /sobs). armin masih kecil unyu banget deh ugh saya pengen unyel-unyel (eren juga) *author overdosis fanart shota!erenarmin*

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Review plz if you don't mind :")


End file.
